The Bus Ride & an old lady’s advice
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: when ryoma is running late, and sakuno meets up with him. A group of old ladies, and one of them is really good at giving advice. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Bus Ride & an old lady's advice

Ryoma couldn't stand it anymore. Sakuno had fallen asleep on him. They were on the bus heading to one of his games. They had met when Ryoma, running late, had met her at the bus station. She was out of breath, meaning she'd probably was running late too and had run to the station to get the last bus for the next hour. When they'd bought their tickets Sakuno had blushed. Ryoma had had to pay half of her ticket due to a hole in her purse change pocket. Once they got on, the bus headed for their destination. It was a pretty long drive, forty-five minutes in fact. It was in the Jinjuku Region. Once they were on their way, they searched for empty seats, finding one that incidentally only had two seats. Ryoma rolled his eyes underneath his cap before he sat down, Sakuno followed sitting next to him. She was blushing the whole time. After about 15 minutes Ryoma, who was looking out the window, noticed Sakuno's head dropping ever so often before she woke up again. Ryoma decided to ignore her, and went back to watch the scenery moving slowly past his view. After another couple minutes Ryoma felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder. Looking his eyes widened slightly seeing Sakuno's head laying on his shoulder, her mouth slightly open and breathing quietly. He didn't really care that she was lying on his shoulder; it was the fact that ever time she breathed out he felt the hairs on his neck and by his ears move, sending a tickling sensation down his spine. He thought he could ignore it, but after about 5 minutes he was were he was at the beginning of this story

He couldn't stand it anymore. Turning back to Sakuno Ryoma lifted her head slowly from his shoulder, and laid her in his lap. There she snuggled into his lap and went soundly back to sleep. Nodding his approval Ryoma went back to looking out the window. That's when he felt that someone was staring at him. Turning Ryoma saw a group of older women staring at him. He didn't frown or anything he just looked back at them. When they noticed he was watching them watch him they smiled.

"You've got a cute little girlfriend there." One woman said gently. Ryoma would have glared but he couldn't accomplish it, the ladies met no harm and Ryoma knew that. Instead he sighed and looked back at the ladies group. There were about 8 or 9 of them grouped together.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my classmate, and my tennis coach's granddaughter." Ryoma looked at them. The old women cackled softly, the way your favorite old person does. Ryoma felt an erg to smirk, but held his poker face.

"That's nice dear, so when do you plan on asking her to be your girlfriend?" It was the same old lady. Ryoma looked at her then to Sakuno.

"I hadn't planned to. I don't even like her that way." Ryoma said.

"Maybe you just don't know your real feelings yet, but you will. Some advice from an old lady, I'd snatch her up if I was you before someone else does. She's going to be a beauty when she's older, and she appears to be a nice person. You'll understand soon enough." The lady's laughed again, and then the call for Ryoma's stop came over the intercom. Ryoma lifted Sakuno back into a sitting position. He then tapped her on her cheek lightly until she began to waken.

"Ryuusaki we're here, we need to get off, or we'll be even later for the match." Sakuno's dazed faces cleared as she blushed. She then hurriedly got out of her seat and walked towards the entrance of the bus. Ryoma watched her go and then turned to the old ladies, bowing to them. He then leaned up and smiled at them. "Maybe your right?" He then turned and got off the bus. The old ladies watched him go and the bus moved on. They were smiling.

"That will be a powerful loves once its taken root. They'll make a wonderful match. Don't you think?" The older woman turned to her friends, and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Daiya-chan you're such a matchmaker." Saiya said to her friend.

"I know, I know but have I been wrong yet?"Daiya asked. Her friends shook their heads in the negative. "I hope they are happy together." The bus pulled away from the curves corner and the tennis areas gate went out of view.

……..

Ryoma looked at the bus as it turned the corner. "Ryoma-kun let's hurry, you'll be late for your match." Ryoma turned, and Sakuno stood there with her hand outstretched towards him. And for the first time Ryoma saw Sakuno in a different light. She really was beautiful.

'Maybe I should ask her on a date; but not yet. We're not ready yet.' Ryoma smirked and grabbed her hand, leading her to the meeting place. He saw his friends waiting for them. He let go of her hand, and continued to walk towards his future, and the Sakuno followed him, her future. She nor Ryoma understood why he was acting the way he was, he was suddenly so confront able/he was seeing things in a different way now. Ryoma looked towards her while his senpais attacked him, their eyes connected and a flash of understanding, a bond formed. Ryoma smiled at her, and she blushed returning his smile. Yes they would be happy indeed. Future here they came.

……………………………………………………………Thanks for Reading………………………………………………………………………

Please remember to review.

BlackDove of Blessings


	2. Chapter 2:Epilogue

The Bus Ride & an old lady's advice

Epilogue (two years in the future)

Ryoma and Sakuno were riding on the bus to the restaurant for their date. They'd been dating a year, the other year had been them trying to get gain the courage to confess their feelings to each other and trying to get away from their prying senpais, and their friends. Ryoma and Sakuno had confessed on February 2nd and it was their anniversary. Sakuno held onto Ryoma's hand as they ride the cool bus. It was sweltering outside. At the next stop the bus slowed, letting on a small group of ladies. Sakuno felt Ryoma stiffen, looking at him, and then following his gaze she noticed the group of ladies was in their late fifties and sixties. Ryoma nudged Sakuno and she looked at him.

"Can you let me out for a second?" Sakuno nodded confused. She stood up and let Ryoma out. Ryoma walked over to the ladies and tapped one of them on the shoulder. When she turned she smiled at him. "Hi, you might not remember me, but I'd like to thank you for the advice. You were right she's a perfect match for me. Arigato." Ryoma bowed, and then straightened. The lady was smiling.

"Is she here now?" Ryoma nodded.

"Sakuno, can you come here for a second?" Sakuno got up, the older lady couldn't see her, and it was likewise for Sakuno. When Sakuno came around Ryoma the lady came into view.

"Hello, obaa-chan." Sakuno said.

"Hello young lady. Sakuno was it?" Sakuno nodded. "You seem to have a pretty good man by your side." Sakuno blushed. She looked at Ryoma, whose face was once again poker like.

"Yes, I think so too. I'm sorry but how do you know each other?"

"I met your young man, and yourself a few years ago, we were on a bus like this in Jinjuku Region. You were sleeping on his lap. And I thought you were cute, so I gave him some advice."

"What advice?"

"That I should grab you and realize your potential before someone else stole you from me." Ryoma said from behind her. Sakuno looked behind and up to see his face, he was looking at her. The pokerfaced was gone and in its place was the loving look she'd come to dearly cherish. The first time she'd seen that look was right be his tennis match 2 years ago.

'After we rode on a bus.' Sakuno placed her hand on her mouth. 'And it was all thanks to this ladies magic.' Sakuno looked at the old lady and bowed to her. "Thank you _so very_ much." Sakuno looked at Ryoma. "But I don't remember falling asleep on your lap; I thought it was just your shoulder."

"You were breathing on my neck, and I couldn't stand it, so I moved you. You're a very sound sleeper, by the way." Sakuno blushed again.

"You're right."

"Next call for Ameyami station!" Said the bus driver.

"That's our stop." Ryoma said he placed his hand on Sakuno's back, keeping her balanced as the bus slowed. Sakuno nodded and looked back at the older ladies. Bowing they turned to go, but Sakuno stopped and turned back to the old lady.

"What's your name?" Harusaki Daiya. (Last, then first)

"Thank you again, Daiya-san. I hope to see you again."

"Don't worry you will. After all I have to be at your wedding, Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Ryuusaki." Sakuno blushed, Ryoma hadn't heard but he saw Sakuno blushing. He pulled slightly on her arm. Daiya gave Sakuno her card and then Sakuno followed Ryoma off the bus.

"Like I said I'm never wrong." Daiya looked smug.

…..

"Sakuno, I have something for you." Ryoma stopped her before she entered the restaurant.

"Hmm, what is it?" Ryoma gave her a small plastic egg shaped box. Sakuno opened it and tears gathered.

"It's not an engagement ring or anything; it's just an American thing. It's a promise ring, which means we're not getting married now, but I'd like to in the future." Sakuno opened her mouth to talk, but Ryoma continued. "I know we're still young, but I don't want you being with anyone but me." A small pause, Sakuno looked down at her feet. "Well, are you going to accept it or not?" Sakuno brought her head up and tears dropped from her eyes.

"Ryoma just be quiet for a minute." She smiled as tears continued falling. When she cleared her voice she looked again at Ryoma. She put her ring on, and then jumped into Ryoma's arms. Kissing his face and neck and saying 'yeah' the whole time. Ryoma started laughing, and held her real tight.

"Love you, Sakuno."

"Love you, Ryoma." Sakuno pulled Ryoma into another kiss. She was so happy; she couldn't really do anything else.

They had a really good dinner, and the date turned out even better. It's take another six years before they married, but when they did everyone was there. The whole group of tennis players their friends. Everyone.

Yes, even Daiya was there.

"Of course."

……………………………………………………………Thanks for Reading………………………………………………………………………

Please remember to review.

BlackDove of Blessings


End file.
